The investigators intend to continue their studies of the prevalence of upper reproductive tract anomalies in a patient population exposed in utero to diethylstilbestrol. These patients are adult females of child bearing age who were exposed in utero to diethylstilbestrol. A relationship between upper genital tract abnormalities noted and pregnancy outcome will be studied. This will be accomplished by conducting a retrospective and prospective correlation of each patient's pregnancy outcome with the types of anomalies found. The detection of the upper genital tract anomalies will be carried out by the use of hysterosalpingography. The patients to be studied are presently enrolled in another federally funded project and will be contacted and recruited into the current study. Currently, over three hundred DES exposed women who have had hysterosalpingograms are being followed. It is proposed to increase the number of women studied by HSG to at least seven hundred and to further relate the pregnancy outcomes of these women to the changes noted in the x-ray studies.